Spending the Night
by dreammaker-heartbreaker
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are making their way up the north mountain and decide to stop for the night.


"How are we meant to light a fire in the snow?"

Anna and Kristoff were a couple of days into their mission of going up the north mountain and the snow storm had never been more fierce. They were pushing against the elements and Anna's relentless badgering was wearing Kristoff's patience down.

"We'll find shelter."

"Oh sure... there's bound to be an array of hotels up and down this jagged mountain-"

But before she could finish her sarcastic remark, Kristoff had veered off to the left and cleared a mound of built up snow to reveal a crevice in the mountain wall that led to a cave.

"Oh...that'll work." And she bounded into the darkness.

"Glad you approve Princess." He ushered Sven behind her and Olaf followed.

"Oh I love it! It's so rugged and dirty...so...you!" He told Kristoff before settling next to Anna.

"Great. We all here?" he made a makeshift door with the rocks that were inside to block out the icy blasts and began building the fire. They advised Olaf to sit near the door as he could block the breezes that snuck through the cracks without feeling the chill himself; in actuality they moved him so that he wouldn't melt into an Olaf shaped puddle. With the enthusiasm he showed in every aspect of his life, he agreed.

When the fire was lit and the warmth was spreading over them, Kristoff snuggled into Sven's side, put his hat over his eyes, ready for a good night's sleep.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" Anna questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He pulled his hat away from his face but would not sit up.

"You can't sleep at a time like this! How can you be so relaxed?"

"I...well...I have been climbing up the biggest mountain of Aerendale for the past two days!"

"Haven't we all?"

"I-well, yeah I guess so."

"You can't sleep. We need to formulate a plan. A plan to save Aerendale."

"Ok, how about, we go up the north mountain, find your sister, bring her home and she unfreezes the kingdom. Oh wow, we did need to formulate a plan! Goodnight."

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" He couldn't resist biting back. "I'm ridiculous?! How about you? After knowing someone for less than a day-"

"I got engaged! I know! You've already made your feelings about that very clear!"

"No, I was going to say, after knowing someone for less than a day, you force them to go on an impossible mission in conditions that could probably kill them, insist on shelter and _warmth_ when we have in our company...A SNOWMAN and now you won't let me sleep!"

"Oh you know what? Fine! Rest! Sleep your life away. See if I care!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. He slumped back into Sven and put his hat back over his eyes. A few moments passed and after they were both finished grumbling to themselves, Anna couldn't resist. "You're not really going to sleep are you?"

He sighed. "It sure doesn't look that way does it?"

"Oh good! 'Cause I was thinking, we should get to know each other a little more. We are spending the night together after all-"

"Woah! We're not spending the night together; we're just spending the next 8 or so hours together, while the sun has gone down and we're waiting for it to come back up." He was getting rather bashful.

"What you're describing is night time. That's just night time."

"No, it's different. People who spend the night together are...are...involved. They're linked together, they are together-"

"And we are?"

"NOT! We are just two strangers looking for someone for mutual benefit. That's all."

"I once had mutual benefits with a snow angel called Isa, she was beautiful-" Olaf soliloquised from the corner.

"Strangers? That's the best you got? We're not even acquaintances? Associates?-"Anna continued ignoring Olaf.

"Her icy skin, glistening like stars, crunchy like peanut butter-" Olaf continued.

"No! We're...no. You've got your associate...Hans is your associate. I am your...your...chauffer?" he was uncertain with the last word.

"Chauffer?"

"Chauffer."

"And her arms- so...so...branchy..." Olaf was staring off into space, remember his encounter with the mysterious Isa.

"Ok", she started "So as your... Employer? I'll give you time to rest." And she walked over to a different side of the cave and they both awkwardly got into sleeping positions.

But now, Kristoff was more awake than ever.


End file.
